What Is Magic
by MasterArkain
Summary: Pada jaman dahulu kala, manusia dan makhluk lainnya begitu akrab, bahkan mereka saling bekerjasama. Tapi itu semua berubah ketika makhluk tak dikenal yang lebih sempurna dari dewa dan manusia muncul. Untuk menyegel mereka, seorang laki-laki terpaksa menggunakan kekuatannya yang bernama Magic


What Is Magic?

Chapter 0 : Awal dari semuanya

"Hari ini aku akan membuat sesuatu yang mendebarkan dan mungkin akan mengguncang seluruh makhluk hidup dan dewa di bumi ini. Mungkin dengan eksperimen ini, aku bisa menguasai bumi ini! Ya, mungkin saja" laki-laki itu mengatakan itu seperti yakin kalau eksperimennya tidak akan gagal

Setelah mengatakan itu dia pun langsung berkata…

"Baiklah, akan kucoba dulu untuk mengetesnya"

Akhirnya, laki-laki itu pun mencoba untuk mengetes hasil eksperimennya itu dan kalau berhasil dia akan menjadi penguasa bumi ini yang bahkan mungkin dewa akan takut padanya.

Dia sekarang menuju ke arah sepuluh tabung yang berjejer sangat rapi, lalu dia pun mengambil suntikan yang ada di sampingnya dan menyuntikkannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Nyut!

"Aduh! Sakitnya!" kataku sambil meringis kesakitan karena terkena suntikan yang kusuntikkan pada diriku sendiri

Syuuut

Trek

"Haah-haah, akhirnya selesai juga. Saatnya untuk tahap ke-2"

Dia pun berjalan ke arah sebuah tombol merah yang dekat dengan tabung ke-10. Setelah berada tepat di tabung ke-10, dia pun tanpa ragu-ragu menekan tombol itu.

Cklik!

Nguuung!

Setelah dia menekan tombol itu, semua mesin pun berfungsi.

"Nah, sekarang tahap ke-3"

Dia pun lalu mengambil 10 botol kecil yang berwarna merah. Botol itu ternyata berisikan darahnya!

Klek!

Cuuuuuurrrr…..

Dia lalu meneteskan atau memasukkan darahnya ke sebuah lubang di setiap tabung itu.

Tes… tes…

"Baiklah, sekarang adalah tahap akhir. Bahan terakhirnya yaitu hati manusia dan monster, 10 hati manusia dan 10 hati monster, dan juga 1 botol DNA dewa yang kutemukan dulu"

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia lalu mengambil sebuah toples berisikan 10 hati manusia dan 10 hati monster. Itu semua dibedakan menjadi 2 toples, yang satu toples berisikan 10 hati manusia yang berlabelkan Hati Manusia dan yang satunya berisikan 10 hati monster yang berlabelkan Hati Monster, dia pun juga mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi cairan berwarna emas yang bertuliskan DNA Dewa.

"Baiklah, sekarang ku taruh ini semua di kedua lubang yang ada di setiap tabung dan juga aku akan memasukkan DNA dewa ini kedalam 10 tabung itu"

Dia pun langsung pergi untuk mengisi ke-10 tabung yang memiliki simbol angka romawi dari 1 – 10. Akhirnya, semua tabung sudah dia isi. Dia pun menekan tombol untuk memulai prosesnya.

Clik!

Semua tabung sudah terisi, proses dimulai dalam 30 detik.

30…

"Akhirnya, hari disaat aku akan menjadi penguasa bumi ini akan terwujud! Hahahaha!"

29…

"Hahahahaha!"

28…

27…

26…

25…

24…

23…

22…

21…

"Bumi ini akan menjadi milikku! Satu-satunya milikku!"

20…

19…

18…

17…

16…

15…

14…

13…

12…

11…

10…

"Wahahaha, tinggal sebentar lagi dan mimpiku akan terwujud!"

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

"Wahahahahahaha!"

Waktu untuk laki-laki itu menjadi penguasa bumi ini tinggal 1 detik lagi.

1…

"Ahahahahaha! Akhirnya-"

Bzzzttt! Duar! Duaaarrrr!

Tak disangka! Ternyata ada kesalahan pada sistem atau bahannya!

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi?! Percobaannya gagal?!"

Bzzzttt! Blaarrr!

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Aku… padahal aku… sebentar lagi… akan menjadi… penguasa bumi ini!"

Blaaarrr! Bluaaarrrr!

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

Bluaaaarrrrr!

Akhirnya, penelitian itu berubah menjadi kegagalan! Si laki-laki itu meninggal karena kegagalan itu karena dia terjebak disana.

10 menit kemudian setelah ledakan penelitian…

Terlihat laboratorium laki-laki itu tadi sudah hancur dan masih dikelilingi oleh bara api yang membara. Tapi, ke-10 tabung itu masih dalam keadaan yang aman walaupun terlihat agak rusak tapi isinya masih aman!

Lalu, salah satu hasil eksperimen dari ke-10 tabung itu membuka matanya dan bangun.

"Dimana… ini…?" Salah satu hasil eksperimen itu terbangun dan bertanya-tanya dimana ini

Dia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya…

Set

Set

Setelah dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia mendapati kalau ada temannya yang lain yang masih belum bangun disekitarnya.

"Mereka… belum bangun juga ya?"

Dia lalu bangkit dari tabungnya dan menuju ke tabung disampingnya.

Tok-tok

"Hei, Duosium. Bangun"

Orang yang dipanggil Duosium itu pun membuka matanya dan bangun untuk melihat siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Unusium? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Orang yang dipanggil Unusium pun menjawabnya dengan berkata…

"Tidak bisa lihat ya? Aku mencoba untuk membangukanmu dan yang lainnya, waktu untuk kita beraksi sudah tiba. Ayo bantu aku untuk membangunkan yang lain"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan si Unusium itu, Duosium pun mengerti dengan mengangguk dan berkata…

"Baiklah, akan kubangunkan yang lainnya"

Duosium lalu bangun dan membangunkan yang lainnya, dia pergi ke tabung ke-3.

Tok-tok

"Hoi, Tresium. Bangun, jangan tidur terus"

Merasa diganggu, Tresium pun membuka matanya dan mengatakan.

"Hei! Aku masih ngantuk tahu! Hoaam!~ Nyem~Nyem~"

ZzZzZzZz…

Tresium mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Duosium dan lanjut untuk tidur. Melihat sikap Tresium itu, Duosium pun langsung menyiapkan sebuah 'serangan' untuk membangun si Tresium yang malas ini.

Tuk-tuk

Duosium mengetuk tabung Tresium dan Tresium pun menjadi terbuka matanya lalu melihat Duosium.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau in-"

Wuuuuung….

Tresium melihat wajah Duosium yang terlihat mencoba untuk membunuh Tresium, melihat itu Tresium pun bergidik ketakutan dan berkata.

"A-Ada apa ya, D-Duosium?" tanya Tresium sambil bergidik ketakutan melihat wajah Duosium

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tresium, Duosium pun berkata…

"Cepatlah bangun… atau kau… mau 'kubangunkan' secara 'lembut…?" kata Duosium dengan wajah yang siap membunuh

"Ah… Uh... B-Baiklah, aku akan bangun"

Akhirnya, Tresium sudah bangun. Melihat itu Unusium berkata…

"Baiklah, Tresium. Bantu aku membangunkan yang lainnya"

Dengan terpaksa, Tresium pun berkata…

"…Haah, baiklah Unusium…"

Tresium pun segera kearah tabung ke-4.

Dok-dok!

"Hoi, Quadrasium! Bangun!"

Yang dipanggil pun segera membuka matanya dan melihat kearah yang membangunkannya. Setelah tahu kalau itu Tresium, Quadrasium pun akhirnya bangun.

"Oh! Baiklah, Tresium-onii-chan! Aku akan bangun!"

"Haah, selalu saja begini"

Quadrasium pun bangun dan lalu menyalami Duosium dan Unusium yang dia temui.

"Ah! Halo, Unusium-onii-chan dan Duosium-onee-chan! Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat kalian! Quadra jadi kesepian! Uuh!~"

Sruk-sruk

"Tenanglah, Quadra. Nanti gak akan kesepian kok, kita akan bersama-sama lagi"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Unusium, Quadrasium pun bertanya…

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Benarkah kita akan bersama-sama lagi? Seperti dulu?"

Unusium melihat wajah Quadrasium yang agak sedih dan mau akan menangis itu.

Sruk-sruk

"Benar kok, seperti dulu lagi"

"Yay! Quadra jadi senang!"

"Baiklah, karena Quadra sedang senang. Gimana kalau coba bangunin semua teman-teman kita?"

"Oke! Quadra akan bangunkan semua teman kita! Quadra janji! Huff!"

Melihat Quadrasium begitu semangat, Unusium pun berkata…

"Hahaha, baguslah. Segera bangunkan teman-teman kita ya, kita harus membangunkannya secara berurutan. Mulai dari Unu-Duo-Tre-Quadra-Quinquei-Sex-Septem-Octo-Novem-Decem. Jadi setelah Tresium membangunkanmu, kamu yang harus membangukannya. Setelah kamu membangunkan Quinqueium, dia akan membangukan Sexium dan seterusnya. Paham?"

"Um… Quadra paham kok! Jangan khawatir!"

"Bagus! Cepat lakukan"

Set

Tep

"Baik, akan Quadra lakukan!"

Setelah penjelasan yang lumayan panjang dari Unusium, Quadra pun segera membangunkan Quinqueium.

"Quinqueium-kun! Bangun!"

Dok-dok!

"Heh? Uh, baiklah"

Quinqueium pun bangun karena dipanggil oleh Quadrasium.

"Hoaaammm! Nyem~Nyem~" Quinqueium menguap karena baru bangun setelah tidur sangat lama dan lalu dia berkata pada Quadrasium

"Ada apa sih, Quadra-chan?"

Quinqueium pun bertanya kepada Quadrasium karena dibangunkan lalu Quadrasium pun berkata kepada Quinqueium…

"Dasar Quinqueium-kun ini… Kita disuruh Unusium-onii-chan untuk membangunkan semua teman kita tahu!"

"Unusium-onii-san?"

Quadrasium pun mengangguk pada Quinqueium.

"Benarkah itu Unusium-onii-san?"

Unusium pun langsung menjawab…

"Ya, itu benar. Cepat bangunkan yang lain"

"Ya ya, Unusium-onii-chan"

Quinqueium pun segera ke tabung selanjutnya untuk membangunkan teman-temannya.

Tok-tok

Quinqueium mengetuk kaca tabung itu dan berkata…

"Sexium-onee-chan, ayo bangun. Unusium-onii-chan dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Quinqueium itu, orang yang dipanggil Sexium itu pun membuka matanya dan bangun. Lalu berkata…

"Hah! Benarkah itu? Unu-kun menungguku?!" teriak Sexium karena mendengar kalau Unusium sedang menunggunya

Quinqueium pun hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sexium itu.

"Yatta! Aku datang Unu-kunku~"

Sexium segera berlari ke tempat Unusium berada untuk menemuinya.

Tempat Unusium…

"Hoam, nyem~nyem. Lama banget ya? Aku jadi ngantuk" ucap Tresium

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tresium, Duosium pun langsung menunjukkan wajah seramnya kepada Tresium…

"Tre-si-um~…" panggil Duosium

Merasa dipanggil, Tresium pun berkata dan berbalik…

*Set*

"Apa si-"

Zuuuuuung~~~

"Eh… m-maaf ya. Aku akan menunggunya dengan s-sabar kok"

Mendengar Tresium berkata begitu, Duosium pun langsung tenang dan berkata…

"Huuff… baiklah. Tapi, kalau begitu lagi. Kau akan rasakan akibatnya"

Wuuuuuush~~~

Merasakan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Duosium, Tresium pun menjadi ketakutan dan berkata…

"B-Baiklah, a-aku janji"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita tunggu teman kita"

"Ya-ya~"

Sementara Duosium dan Tresium berantem, terdengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan yang memanggil-manggil.

"..Hei! Unu-kunku~… aku datang padamu, sayang!~"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Unusium pun berkata…

"Hah? Siapa ya?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Unusium, Sexium pun berkata dengan wajah penuh air mata…

"Huweee! Unu-kun tidak mengenaliku! Huwee!"

Sexium menangis dan Unusium pun menjadi panik karena pandangan mata dari teman-temannya.

"Eh, kenapa kalian semua memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Kau keterlaluan, Unusium. Kau membuatnya menangis" ucap Tresium

Lalu, Duosium pun membalasnya dengan berkata…

"Ya, Unusium jahat. Membuat seorang wanita menangis"

Quadrasium dan Quinqueium pun ikut-ikutan berkata secara bersamaan.

"Ya, Unusium-onii-chan jahat"

Jleb… Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

"Uuh, sepertinya aku keterlaluan"

Semuanya pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda 'Ya'.

"Baiklah. Sexium" panggil Unusium

"Hue?"

Unusium berlutut didepan Sexium sambil memegang tangannya Sexium dan berkata…

"Maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu, tapi tolong. Maafkanlah aku"

Melihat sikap Unusium yang begitu, Sexium pun berkata…

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hue. Aku memaafkanmu. Hm" kata Sexium sambil tersenyum manis

"…Sexium, terima kasih…"

Seketika, latar yang ada dibelakang Unusium dan Sexium berubah menjadi sebuah ladang bunga yang berkilauan. Duosium dan Tresium melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh, sementara Quadrasium dan Quinqueium hanya bisa tertawa karena melihat tingkah Unusium dan Sexium.

Plak!

"Ayo-ayo, kita kembali ke tugas kita" ucap Duosium sambil menepuk kedua tangannya

Mereka yang mendengar itu pun berkata…

"Ya~"

"Baiklah, sekarang. Sexium, bangunkan Septemsium. Lalu nanti Septemsium suruh bangunkan Octosium, setelah itu segera suruh Octosium membangunkan Novemsium"

"Baik!"

"Dan setelah Novemsium bangun, segera suruh dia membangunkan Decemsium. Setelah mereka semua bangun, tujuan kita akan dimulai. Paham?"

"Ya! Aku paham!"

"Bagus, sekarang laksanakan"

"Baik!"

Sexium pun segera menuju ke tabung ke-7, tabung dimana Septemsium tertidur.

Tok-tok

Merasa ada yang mengetuk, Septemsium pun terbangun dan berkata…

"Ada apa sih, Sexium?"

"Ayo bangunkan Octosium, waktu kita untuk beraksi sudah hampir tiba"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sexium, Septemsium pun berkata…

"Owh, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya"

"Ya! Tenang saja!"

Setelah mengatakan itu kepada Sexium, Septemsium pun langsung ke tabung ke-8. Tabung dimana Octosium tertidur.

Dok-dok

Mendengar suara ketukan itu, Octosium pun membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang mengetuk tadi.

"…Septemsium?"

Septemsium hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada Octosium, lalu mengarahkan jempolnya kebelakang. Melihat tanda itu, Octosium pun langsung bangun dan berkata…

"Oke, akan kubangunkan Novemsium"

"Ya, cepat ya"

Octosium pun langsung pergi ke arah tabung ke-9 untuk membangukan Novemsium yang masih tertidur.

Tuk-tuk

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Novemsium, Octosium pun berkata…

"Ayo cepat bangun dan segera bangunkan si Decemsium itu"

Mendengar perkataan Octosium itu, muka Novemsium pun langsung menjadi cemberut dan berkata…

"Ah? Membangunkan dia?"

Octosium pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Haah… baiklah, sebenarnya aku malas membangunkannya tapi apa boleh buat"

Novemsium dengan enggannya pergi ke tabung ke-10, tempatnya Decemsium berada.

Tok-tok

"Apaan sih?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Decemsium, mendengar itu Novemsium pun berkata…

"Hoi, ayo cepat bangun. Decemsium" panggil Novemsium

Merasa tidak enak dipanggil begitu, Decemsium pun berkata…

"Ck, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu"

Klek

Ciissshhh

Wuuusshhh

"Aku punya nama sendiri, yaitu Reinz"

"He, terserah. Ayo kita ke tempatnya Unusium, dia sudah menunggu"

Dengan muka kesal, Decemsium atau Reinz pun berkata…

"Ck, baiklah"

Tempat Unusium…

"Oke, kita tinggal menunggu datangnya Novemsium dan Decemsium. Setelah itu kita laksanakan tugas kita"

"Oke!"

Semua temannya pun mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus, ayo kita tunggu sebentar"

"Ya"

5 menit kemudian…

Terlihat, 2 orang laki-laki. Yang satunya berambut warna coklat kehijauan dan yang satunya berambut putih kehitaman, yang berambut coklat bermata kuning kecoklatan dan yang berambut putih bermata hitam keputihan. Mereka melangkah menuju ke arah Unusium.

"Yo, kami sudah datang" sapa Novemsium

Mendengar kalau Novemsium berkata begitu, mata Unusium memandang sejenak laboraturium penelitian si Peneliti itu dan berkata...

"Bagus, sekarang… waktunya pertunjukkan dimulai. Ayo, kita laksanakan misi dari 'Raja' kita"

"Owh!"

Setelah mereka semua berkumpul, mereka segera bergerak dengan kecepatan super cepat ke berbagai kota dan desa. Kesepuluh orang itu, Unusium dan yang lainnya mulai bergerak ke salah satu desa. Mereka berada di desa kecil yang lumayan makmur namun kelihatan seperti kekurangan sumber daya.

Desa Manhand

Terlihat papan nama desa itu yang bertuliskan Desa Manhand, melihat itu Unusium dan yang lainnya pun berkata…

"Ini dia tempat pertama dari ke-10 desa, ayo kita hancurkan" perintah Unusium kepada yang lainnya

"Ya"

Mereka pun segera menghancurkan desa itu, terdengar beberapa teriakan dari penduduk desa itu.

"Kyaaa!"

"Uwaaagh!"

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, desa itu musnah dalam sekejap. Inilah bukti dari kekuatan mereka yang dibilang lebih sempurna dari manusia dan dewa.

"…Membosankan" kata Unusium dengan tatapan tidak puas

Mendengar kata Unusium, Quadra pun berkata…

"Itu tak benar kok, Unusium-onii-chan! Ini menyenangkan! Bisa membunuh makhluk rendahan seperti mereka~" jawab Quadrasium kesenangan

"Ah! Apanya yang menyenangkan sih, Quadra-chan? Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan tahu!"jawab Tresium mengeluh pada Quadrasium

Duosium pun berkata…

"Sudah-sudah, ayo segera kita hancurkan tempat berikutnya"

"Ya~"

Mereka pun selesai dengan desa pertama, sekarang mereka menuju ke desa ke-2 yaitu…

Desa Freinkz

Desa yang tidak makmur dan kekurangan sumber daya, penuh dengan kumpulan orang yang kelaparan.

Kyut

"Ayo, segera kita bereskan dengan cepat" ucap Unusium memerintah kepada teman-temannya sambil menarik lengan bajunya

"Ya!"

Wuuuung

Dzing! Zwing! Zwing!

Blaaar! Duaaar!

Akhirnya, serangan ke desa ke-2 sudah dimulai, mereka memusnahkan desa itu tanpa perasaan.

….

Dzing! Daaar!

Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung!

Terlihat banyaknya lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh Unusium, sekitar 100 lingkaran sihir!

"…Musnahlah…."

Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar! Blaaar!

"Gwaaaaa!"

"Mama! Hisk, mama dimana? Papa!"

"Sial, sialan! Apa salah kami?! Guaaah!"

Terdengar berbagai teriakan dari semua orang yang diserang oleh Unusium itu.

Setelah Unusium melakukan penyerangan, yang lainnya pun segera melancarkan serangannya ke desa itu.

5 detik kemudian…

Ptik! Ptik!

Terlihat desa itu berselimutkan kobaran api yang besar! Bahkan bertumpukan mayat-mayat dari semua orang! Rumah-rumah, hutan dan bahkan sungai juga! Sungai-sungainya sampai bisa terbakar! Inilah kehebatan dari makhluk yang lebih sempurna dari manusia dan dewa.

Unusium pun sedikit menengok ke arah desa yang terbakar itu, lalu dia berhenti menatap ke arah desa itu dan berkata…

"Ayo, dengan ini 2 dari 10 desa sudah kita lenyapkan. Ayo pergi ke desa ke-3" perintah Unusium

"Ya"

Dalam perjalanan, Decemsium berpikiran seperti ini…

"(Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Apakah aku tak bisa bebas? Apakah aku tak boleh untuk bebas?)"

Setelah memikirkan itu, Decemsium pun menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat itu, Unusium pun berkata…

"Ada apa, Decemsium maksudku Reinz?"

"Maaf, tapi… bisakah aku minta istirahat selama 2-6 hari? Aku mau mengamati desa yang terakhir"

…

Mendengar pertanyaan Decemsium itu, Unusium pun berkata…

"…Baiklah, akan kubiarkan kau istirahat untuk mengamati desa yang terakhir"

"Makasih ya"

Decemsium pun segera pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan pergi ke arah desa selanjutnya. Sementara itu, Unusium menatap Decemsium dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Di perjalanan ke desa terakhir… Decemsium sedang berpikir sesuatu.

"(Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Harusnya aku cepat menyelesaikan tugasku dan impian si Kakek itu terwujud)"

Selama memikirkan itu, akhirnya Decemsium pun tiba di depan pintu masuk desa terakhir ini.

"Jadi… ini ya desa yang terakhir itu?"

Dia melihat papan nama desa itu.

Desa WarmHeart

Itulah nama desa itu, Desa WarmHeart yang artinya Desa Hati Yang Hangat. Decemsium pun mulai memasuki desa itu dan untungnya dia sudah menyamarkan wajahnya agar tidak diketahui oleh orang wajah aslinya.

"Heeh… lumayan ramai juga ya? Tak kusangka"

Decesium pun berjalan sambil melihat-lihat seperti apa bumi ini dari bagian terkecilnya. Dia pun hanya bisa berkata 'Heh' pada itu.

Buk!

"Aw!"

Tanpa sengaja, Decemsium menabrak seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya sebaya dengannya atau tinggi dan mukanya kelihatan muda sepertinya.

"Ah, maaf ya! Gak sengaja, hehehe!" kata laki-laki itu

Decemsium pun membalasnya dengan berkata…

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok"

"Ya, tapi sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Dah ya!"

"Ah! Tunggu dulu!" ucap Decemsium berusaha menghentikan laki-laki itu

Mendengar Decemsium berkata begitu, laki-laki itu pun berkata…

"Hm? Ada apa ya?"

Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, Decemsium pun berkata pada laki-laki itu…

"Um… bisakah kau memanduku melihat-lihat desa ini?"

"Oh! Kau orang luar ya?"

Decemsium pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Hehehe, baiklah. Akan kupandu kau untuk mengelilingi desa ini!"

"Terima kasih"

Laki-laki itu pun menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata…

"Namaku Arkain Sealen, senang berkenalan denganmu"

Melihat itu, Reinz menjadi sedikit tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata…

"Aku Reinz Cronz, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Arkain"

Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan, hatinya Reinz yang semula terbuat dari es kini menjadi sedikit meleleh.

Set

Arkain menarik tangan Reinz dan berkata…

"Baiklah! Akan kuantar kau keliling sampai puas!"

Reinz pun sedikit terkejut dan melongo sebentar…

"…Ya"

Lalu dia tersenyum, seperti ada kebahagian tersendiri dari itu. Seperti…. Seorang teman.

Dengan senangnya, Arkain menunjukkan semua tempat di desa itu kepada Reinz. Tingkahnya Arkain seperti mendapatkan mainan baru saja dan Reinz masih sedikit _cool_ atau masih belum terbiasa.

Ikan Bakar Jack

"Hei-hei! Reinz, tempat ini Ikan Bakarnya enak lho! Kau harus coba!" teriak Arkain sambil menarik-narik Reinz dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke tempat jualan Ikan Bakar itu

Dengan sedikit enggan dan tersenyum bahagia, dia pun berkata…

"Ya-ya, sebentar"

"Akan kubelikan ya! Tenang saja, paman Jack ini kenal denganku! Pasti dapat harga yang murah!"

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria datang dan berkata…

"Hei-hei, jangan bicara sembarangan Arkain. Kau ini…"

Plok!

Dengan menepukkan kedua tangannya, Arkain pun berkata…

"Ayolah paman, diberi diskon dong! Ya? Hehehe"

"Dasar… baiklah, akan kuberi diskon"

"Hehehe, makasih paman!"

"Ya-ya"

Setelah negoisasi dengan paman Jack si penjual Ikan Bakar itu, Reinz melihat sekeliling dan mendengar ada yang bisik-bisik sesuatu.

"Pssttt! Sepertinya kedua desa si sebelah timur sudah hancur ya?"

"Ya, mereka semua dihancurkan oleh makhluk yang aneh. Kejam sekali, kuharap ini segera berakhir…"

Mendengar itu, Reinz menjadi sedikit murung.

"….."

"Oh!" ucap Arkain sambil membawakan 2 Ikan Bakar tusuk

Melihat Reinz terlihat seperti mencemaskan sesuatu, Arkain pun berkata…

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau sedih?"

Mendengar Arkain berbicara seperti itu, Reinz pun bertanya…

"Sedih….? Apa itu… sedih?"

"Ah, ya itu. Um… gimana ya jelasinnya"

Arkain pun berpikir bagaimana untuk menjelaskan arti sedih pada Reinz.

Ting!

Arkain pun akhirnya tahu dan berkata kepada Reinz.

"Sedih itu perasaan saat kau merasa kasihan, bersalah atau pun kehilangan seseorang atau sesuatu. Itu kadang terjadi seperti sedih kehilangan temanmu, pacarmu, dan juga… orang tuamu"

Reinz melihat ekspresi Arkain yang menjadi kelihatan sedih dan berkata…

"Ada apa?"

Mendengar Reinz bertanya, Arkain pun berkata…

"Ah! Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Arkain dengan pandangan mata yang sedih dan sedikit menangis

Tes… Tes…

"Kelihatannya, hujan turun ya?..."

Reinz pun menjawab…

"Tidak, sekarang tidak hujan…."

"Tidak, lihatlah. Hujan sudah turun"

Melihat Arkain meneteskan air matanya itu, Reinz pun berkata…

"…Ya, sepertinya begitu"

"Baiklah, ayo kita kerumahku…."

"…Ya"

Mereka pun pergi ke rumahnya Arkain.

Rumah Arkain

Terlihat disana, seorang perempuan berambut ungu kehitaman yang panjang dan bermata biru. Beda dengan Arkain yang berambut hitam keungungan yang pendek dan bermata biru laut.

Perempuan itu pun berteriak…

"Hei! Kak Arkain!" teriak perempuan itu sambil melambaikan tangannya

Wuk-wuk

Melihat lambaian tangan dari perempuan itu, Arkain pun membalasnya dengan berkata…

"Hei! Ada apa?"

"Kakak kok pulang jam segini! Kemana aja sih?"

Mendengar adiknya berkata begitu, Arkain pun berkata…

"Hahahaha, habis nemenin temanku ini keliling melihat desa!"

Mendengar kakaknya berkata begitu, adiknya itu pun bertanya…

"Teman?" tanya adik Arkain sambil memiringkan kepalanya

Arkain pun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Lalu, seketika itu Reinz muncul dari belakang Arkain. Mata adiknya Arkain pun langsung tertuju ke Reinz, mengamati atau menganalisanya.

Merasa seperti sedang diteliti, Reinz pun berkata kepada adiknya Arkain…

"Um… kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ya?"

Tersadar dari tindakannya berkat Reinz, dia pun berkata…

"Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Sungguh!"

Reinz pun memiringkan kepalanya dan dia bertanya-tanya apa sih itu?

Memecah keheningan dan perkataan ngawur itu, Arkain pun berkata…

"Uhum… ini adalah temanku, namanya Reinz Cronz"

"Salam kenal denganmu"

"O-Oh! S-Salam kenal juga, namaku Main Sealen"

Mendengar itu, Reinz menjadi tersenyum dan berkata…

"Ya, sama-sama"

Blush!

Akibat senyum dari Reinz itu, muka Main menjadi memerah. Melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah seperti itu, Arkain pun bertanya kepada adiknya…

"Lho? Wajahmu memerah? Kenapa? Demam ya?" tanya Arkain sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Main

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok! Kakak jangan khawatir!"

"Hm? Ya sudah, ayo masuk kedalam Reinz"

"Ya, makasih"

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam. Diikuti oleh Main di belakangnya.

Rumah Arkain, Bagian Dalam

"Jadi… orang tua kalian meninggal saat kalian masih berumur 6 dan 8 tahun ya?"

"Ya"

Ternyata, Arkain menceritakan tentang meninggalnya orang tua mereka kepada Reinz.

Kita kembali sejenak ke 5 menit yang lalu…

"Ayo, silahkan masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"Ya, makasih" kata Reinz sambil melihat-lihat foto yang terpajang di dinding

Melihat foto yang terpajang di dinding dan sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti album foto itu, Reinz pun bertanya kepada Arkain.

"…Hei, Arkain" panggil Reinz

Yang dipanggil pun menjawab…

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ini, apa?" tanya Reinz sambil menyodorkan album foto itu kepada Arkain

Melihat itu, Arkain pun berkata kepada Reinz…

"Itu… album foto keluarga kami"

"Album foto?" tanya Reinz sambil membolak-balik halaman di album itu

"Ya…"

"…Begitu ya"

Srek-srek-srek

"Ah… Ini" kata Reinz sambil melihat sebuah foto keluarga yang terdiri dari 2 anak yang satunya laki-laki dan yang satunya perempuan sedang digendong oleh ayah dan ibu mereka

Melihat foto yang dilihat Reinz itu, Arkain pun berkata…

"Foto itu…"

"Foto apa ini? Apakah… ini foto keluargamu?"

Terdiam sejenak karena perkataan Reinz…

…..

Lalu, Arkain pun berkata…

"Ya… itu ayah dan ibuku sebelum meninggal"

"Kakak! Itu-"

Arkain menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala lalu berkata…

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa, kau pun juga harus ikut mendengarnya"

Melihat Kakaknya berkata begitu, Main pun mau tak mau harus menuruti Kakaknya…

"Jadi… orang tua kalian meninggal… saat kapan?"

"Saat aku berumur 8 tahun dan Main berumur 6 tahun"

Kembali ke semula…

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, kegelisahan dan kesedihan menyelimuti Arkain dan Main. Wajah mereka menjadi murung sejenak, melihat itu Reinz pun berkata…

"Itu tidak apa-apa, aku… bahkan tidak punya orang tua"

"Hah!"

Arkain dan Main pun tersentak mendengar perkataan Reinz itu…

"Tidak… punya orang tua?"

Reinz mengangguk dan berkata…

"Ya, entah kenapa aku bisa lahir di dunia ini meskipun aku tak punya orang tua. Mungkin… ini adalah hukuman bagiku"

Mendengar perkataan Reinz itu, Arkain pun berkata…

"Itu tidak benar, kalau itu tujuanmu. Ayo kita cari bersama! Kenapa kau bisa ada di dunia ini dan juga apakah ini hukuman bagimu, ayo kita cari bersama!"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Arkain, Reinz pun menjadi sedikit terkejut dan berkata…

"Arkain… kau"

"Itu benar kok, Reinz-san! Ayo kita cari bersama apa jawabannya! Bersama kita pasti bisa!"

…..

Melihat Arkain dan Main begitu bersemangat ingin membantu Reinz, Reinz pun berkata…

"Kalian berdua…"

Tes… Tes…

"… Hah? Apa… ini? Perasaan… apa ini?"

"Itu adalah Air Mata… itu adalah salah satu bukti kenapa kau dilahirkan di dunia ini. Hehe!" ucap Arkain sambil tersenyum

"Air Mata… buktiku…"

Setelah itu, Reinz menangis sekeras-kerasnya karena dia telah mendapatkan salah satu bukti kenapa dia dilahirkan di dunia ini baginya.

Pagi Hari…

Cuit Cuit

Terdengar beberapa kicauan dari burung pada pagi hari, sinar matahari memasuki kamar Reinz yang ada di rumah Arkain dan mengenai wajahnya.

"Um… sudah pagi ya?" tanya Reinz sambil meregangkan lengannya

Lalu Reinz melihat ke sebelah kasurnya dan mendapati Arkain sedang tertidur pulas.

"Nyem~Nyem~, aku nggak bisa makan lagi~Hehehe~" ucap Arkain yang lagi mengigau

Melihat Arkain yang seperti itu, Reinz pun mulai membangunkannya.

Puk-puk

"Hei Arkain, bangun" panggil Reinz

"Hem? Nguah…"

Akhirnya, Arkain sudah bangun karena dibangunkan oleh Reinz.

"Huaaahhh!" ucap Arkain sambil meregangkan lengannya

"Nyem~Nyem~"

Melihat Arkain masih setengah tidur, Reinz pun berkata…

"Yo, selamat pagi"

Arkain melihat Reinz dan membalasnya dengan berkata…

"Yo… selamat pagi jughaaa~ Hoaaam~"

"Dasar, masih ngantuk aja jam segini?"

"Nyem~Nyem~, mau gimana lagi? Aku ngantuk sih"

"Ya-ya, aku mau keluar dulu. Cari angin"

"Ya"

Reinz pun pergi ke luar untuk mencari angin dan melihat pemandangan desa dari rumah Arkain.

"….Indahnya…." itulah yang dikatakan oleh Reinz

"Sayang sekali… jika hal seindah ini… dihancurkan…"

30 menit kemudian…

"Haah, enaknya ngapain ya? Cari Arkain aja dah, lagi ngapain dia"

Reinz pun mencari dimana Arkain berada.

Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung!

Lalu, dia menemukan Arkain sedang membuat 1000 lingkaran sihir! Reinz terkejut karena dia baru tahu kalau Arkain itu bisa menggunakan sihir.

1000 lingkaran sihir itu pun dia pusatkan ke tangan kanannya, setelah dipusatkan di tangan kanannya dia langsung melancarkan tinjunya ke arah 10 batu karang besar.

Fuuuuu

"Hooooh…."

"…..Hah!"

Bluaaarrrr!

Drak-Drak-Drak-Drak-Drak-Drak-Drak-Drak-Drak-Drak!

Dhuaaaarrrrr!

Fuuuuu~

Seketika itu pula, ke-10 batu karang itu hancur dalam sekali pukul. Meski Arkain bisa melakukannya tanpa 1000 lingkaran sihir, tapi dia masih harus melatihnya.

"(Arkain… dia hebat juga…)"

Lalu, Reinz pun menghampiri Arkain dan berkata…

"Hei Arkain, kau bisa sihir ya? Sihirmu hebat juga"

"Eh, kau rupanya Reinz. Iya bisa kok, tapi ini bukan sekedar sihir biasa"

"Heh? Emangnya sihir apa?"

"Ini adalah…. **Magic**!"

….

"….**Magic**?"

Arkain menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata…

"Ya, benar"

"Apa bedanya dengan sihir?"

"…Itu"

*Bisik-Bisik*

Arkain pun menjelaskannya dengan bisikan, entah kenapa dia melakukan itu. Setelah mendengar apa yang dibilang oleh Arkain itu, Reinz pun berkata…

"Heeeh, begitu ya? Lalu, mau kau apakan dengan **Magic** itu?" tanya Reinz kepada Arkain

Mendengar itu, Arkain pun berkata kepada Reinz…

"Rencananya… aku akan menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan makhluk yang sudah meneror desa-desa yang mereka teror belakangan ini"

"!"

Reinz menjadi sedikit terkejut akan itu, karena Arkain berusaha mengalahkan Unusium dkk yang menyebabkan teror di berbagai desa.

"Tapi… apakah kau yakin? Mereka kan dikabarkan lebih sempurna dari manusia dan dewa?"

"Yah, menghilangkan atau menghancurkan mereka itu masih mustahil. Jadi mungkin aku hanya bisa menyegelnya" ucap Arkain sambil mengambil gelas dan menyeka tubuhnya dengan handuk

"….Begitu… ya"

Melihat sikap Reinz, Arkain pun bingung dan mulai bertanya…

"Memang kenapa sih? Apa kau tidak percaya pada temanmu ini, hah?"

"Yah, aku sih percaya. Tapi mungkin kau harus mati untuk menyegel mereka"

Mendengar perkataan Reinz itu, Arkain pun tersenyum dan berkata…

"Yah, jika itu untuk kedamain dunia dan semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini aku rela walau pun nantinya aku tak dikenal atau pun diingat, aku rela kok. Karena yang kuinginkan itu adalah bisa hidup seperti saat ini, di dunia yang damai tanpa peperangan. Di dunia dimana semua makhluk bisa saling mengerti"

"…Arkain kau, tapi kau masih punya adik! Apa kau tega nantinya, jika kau meninggalkan adikmu sendirian?"

Arkain tersenyum dan berkata…

"Heh, sendirian? Ngomong apa sih, kan ada kau. Kau kan bisa menemaninya?"

"(Tapi… aku ini salah satu dari mereka yang meneror desa-desa itu…)"

Reinz pun mengajukan satu pertanyaan kepada Arkain…

"Seandainya… seandainya aku juga mati, bagaimana? Kau dan aku juga mati, bagaimana?"

"…Reinz…kau"

Mendengar ucapan Reinz itu, Arkain pun berkata…

"Aku yakin jika kau tidak akan mati, jika ada yang harus mati. Itu haruslah aku, karena aku merasa kalau aku ini tidak berguna dan jika kau juga mati, aku yakin dia bisa tegar dan bisa menghadapi segala cobaan yang ada kok. Lagi pula dia itu adikku kan?"

"….Ya…kau benar"

Arkain pun tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Reinz itu dan berkata…

"Oh ya Reinz"

"Apa?"

"Sini telingamu"

"Hm? Apaan sih?"

Reinz pun tanpa basa-basi langsung menjulurkan telinganya ke mulutnya Arkain, lalu Arkain berkata…

"Apa kau… mau ku ajari tentang **Magic**?" tanya Arkain kepada Reinz

"Hah?!"

Reinz berteriak karena ucapan Arkain yang mendadak.

"Hei, jangan teriak gitu dong! Biasa saja!"

Reinz pun menjadi kebingungan dan berkata…

"Y-Yah, tapi… apa kau serius?"

Mendengar itu, Arkain pun berkata…

"Ya, aku serius. Mau tidak?"

Reinz pun melongo sebentar dan berpikir…

"(A-Apakah itu tidak apa-apa? Bagiku? Makhluk yang lebih sempurna dari manusia dan dewa ini belajar **Magic** darinya?)"

Melihat Reinz yang masih kelihatan berpikir itu, Arkain pun memanggilnya…

Wuk-wuk

"Hei, Reinz? Halo?" panggil Arkain sambil melambaikan tangannya ke depan Reinz

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Reinz pun tersadar dan berkata…

"Ah! Ya, ada apa?"

Mendengar itu, Arkain pun berkata sambil kecewa sedikit…

"Haah, dasar kau ini. Mau tidak belajar **Magic**?"

"Eh, ya mau sih"

"Nah, gitu dong! Ayo!"

Sebelum Arkain mengajaknya pergi berlatih, Reinz menghentikannya dan berkata…

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan!"

"Hm? Apaan?"

"Apa kau… bisa menyegel semua makhluk itu sendirian?"

"Ngomong apaan sih? Yah makanya aku bersamamu dan Main"

Reinz pun bertanya lagi dengan nada serius…

"Bagaimana… kalau aku adalah bagian dari ke-10 makhluk itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Karena perkataan Reinz itu, suasana menjadi hening sejenak…

…

Lalu Arkain pun berkata kepada Reinz…

"Meskipun… kau adalah sebagian dari mereka, aku tidak peduli"

Ekspresi Reinz berubah menjadi kagum dan melongo sejenak.

"…Karena… kita adalah teman…"

Wuuuush…

Seketika angin berhembus, ekspresi Reinz yang kagum menjadi ekspresi tersenyum bahagia sambil menangis.

"Huaaaaaa! Hisk Hisk, Huweeee!"

Reinz menangis begitu keras, melihat itu Arkain tersenyum dan berkata…

"Aku… tahu kalau kau itu… bagian dari mereka…"

"Hah!"

Reinz menjadi kaget dan berhenti menangis sejenak dan berkata…

"Be-Benarkah?" tanya Reinz

Arkain pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan…

"La-Lalu, kenapa kau membiarkanku tinggal denganmu?"

Mendengar Reinz bertanya seperti itu, Arkain pun berkata…

"Aku bisa lihat dari matamu…"

"…Kalau kau itu orang baik…"

Mendengar itu, Reinz pun berkata…

"Arkain… kau…"

Arkain pun berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Reinz.

Reinz pun tersenyum dan berkata…

"Ya, terima kasih"

"Hehe"

Lalu, Reinz pun melanjutkan perkataannya kepada Arkain.

"Apa karena kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini bagian dari mereka, kau mau mengajariku **Magic**?"

"Ya, karena mungkin saat penyegelan nanti aku juga akan mati"

"Lalu, tujuanmu mengajariku **Magic** adalah…."

Reinz menghentikan perkataannya dan Arkain pun melanjutkannya dengan berkata…

"…Ya, aku ingin kau untuk mengajari anak-anak generasi mendatang tentang **Magic**. Mungkin 8 orang sudah cukup, meskipun nanti kau hanya bisa mengajari mereka bukan dengan tubuh aslimu"

"..Bukan dengan tubuh asliku?"

Arkain mengangguk dan berkata…

"Ya, karena segelnya nanti masih bisa keluar dari segelnya tapi bukan dengan tubuh aslimu, jadi mungkin kekuatanmu tidak sepenuhnya kembali dan karena kau nanti akan belajar tentang **Magic** jadi kau bisa keluar"

"Begitu… ya…"

"Ya…"

Karena pembicaraan mereka yang serius ini, Arkain pun berkata untuk menyegarkan suasananya.

"Ya, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Ayo kita berlatih, karena kau harus belajar tentang **Magic**"

"Ya…."

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berlatih dan Reinz belajar untuk menggunakan **Magic**.

3 hari kemudian…

Latihan itu harusnya memakan waktu selama 3 tahun, tapi karena Reinz itu lebih sempurna daripada manusia dan dewa. Dia jadi bisa menguasainya dalam 3 hari! Bahkan hampir setingkat dengan Arkain, Arkain pun kaget dengan perkembangan Reinz itu dan berkata…

"Wow, kau lumayan pintar ya. Tidak, bahkan sangat pintar"

Dipuji oleh Arkain, Reinz pun hanya bisa berkata…

"…Ya, makasih"

"Aku saja butuh waktu 3 tahun untuk menguasainya, memang aku dan kau itu sangat berbeda" ucap Arkain sambil sedikit menggerutu

Melihat ekspresi Arkain yang sedang menggerutu, Reinz pun berkata…

"Yah… jangan bilang begitu, kau itu hebat tahu"

Mendengar perkataan Reinz itu, Arkain pun berkata sambil terkejut…

"Be-Benarkah?"

Reinz mengangguk dan berkata…

"Ya, karena kau bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang bahkan bisa lebih dari Sihir biasa yaitu **Magic**. Aku harus bilang apa lagi selain hebat? Aku saja yang lebih sempurna dari manusia dan dewa tidak kepikiran menciptakan sesuatu yang hebat seperti itu kau tahu?" tanya Reinz terkagum

Arkain pun menjadi sedikit menangis dan berkata…

"Hehe, Begitu ya, terima kasih kawan" ucap Arkain sambil mengusap air mata dan ingus yang keluar dengan jarinya

"Ya… sama-sama…"

Merasa melupakan sesuatu, Reinz pun langsung teringat dan berkata…

"Oh ya! Sepertinya besok semua teman-temanku akan menyerbu desa ini"

"Apa!"

Reinz pun menjadi takut dan khawatir karena dia mengira kalau Arkain akan marah karena dia mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi…

Puk

"Jangan khawatir, sekarang kembalilah ke tempat mereka. Teman-temanmu, besok kita akan berhadapan. Mungkin aku harus serius besok, karena besok adalah hari penentuan"

Wuuuuuusssshhhh

Aura dari kekuatan Arkain keluar, membuat Reinz menjadi bergidik tapi masih tetap tenang. Melihat dan merasakan aura dari kekuatan Arkain itu, Reinz pun berkata…

"Ya, aku juga akan serius menghadapimu meski aku tidak menginginkan ini. Ini demi tujuan kita"

Arkain pun mengangguk dan berkata…

"Ya, demi tujuan kita"

Mereka lalu saling menjabat tangan dan berkata…

"Ya, ini semua demi tujuan kita"

Lalu, Reinz pun berkata kepada Arkain…

"Arkain… aku kembali dulu dan sampaikan pada Main kalau aku adalah bagian dari ke-10 makhluk itu"

"Ya, akan kusampaikan"

"Terima kasih, Arkain"

Reinz pun pergi dari rumah Arkain dan kembali ke tempatnya Unusium dkk berada. Reinz berlari terus secepat yang dia bisa untuk segera kembali ke tempat Unusium dan bergabung dengan mereka.

1 jam kemudian….

Reinz hampir sampai di tempat Unusium dkk berada, di laboratorium bekas 'Raja' mereka itu. Terlihat Unusium dkk sedang bersantai-santai dan bersiap-siap untuk besok.

Drap-Drap-Drap-Drap

Reinz pun akhirnya sampai di tempat Unusium dkk.

Tep-Tep

Setelah Reinz sampai, Quadranium pun berteriak…

"Hei! Decemsium-onii-chan! Ups, maksudku Reinz-onii-chan! Sini-sini!"

Mendengar kalau namanya dipanggil, Reinz pun menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil tersebut.

"Heh? Quadra?" tanya Reinz dengan mata sedikit menyipit

Quadrasium hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada Reinz diikuti oleh Quinqueium, Tresium, Duosium, Sexium, Septemsium, dan Octosium. Unusium dan Novemsium tidak melambaikan tangan mereka, melihat itu Reinz menjadi sedikit kesal dan berkata…

"Dasar, kalian berdua ini. Sudah datang jauh-jauh, malah tidak disambut"

Novemsium pun berkata…

"Memangnya perlu ya? Merepotkan tahu"

"Kau ini!"

Set

Reinz menoleh ke arah Unusium dan Unusium pun berkata…

"Itu tak perlu, ayo kita siap-siap untuk pergi ke desa terakhir"

"Ya" jawab semua kecuali Reinz yang mereka tahu kalau Reinz itu _cool_

Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk menghancurkan desa terakhir itu, melihat kesemua teman-temannya begitu, Reinz pun menjadi berpikir dalam hati.

"(A-Apakah Arkain akan baik-baik saja? Aku kurang yakin…. Tidak! Dia adalah teman pertamaku yang tidak menganggapku sebagai monster, aku percaya padanya!)"

"Oke, ayo kita…."

"Ya…."

"Tidur!" perintah Unusium

….

DOEEEEENG!

"Hah?... Tidur?"

"Ya, tidur" jawab Unusium sambil mengangguk

"Haah, baiklah. Ayo kita tidur, teman-teman" suruh Duosium

"Ya"

Akhirnya karena disuruh oleh Unusium, mereka semua pun tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka atau dariapda tidak melakukan apa pun.

Pagi hari…

Pagi sudah tiba, sinar matahari menyinari mereka yang sedang tertidur. Terdengar kicauan dari burung yang bertengger di batang pohon.

"Huaaaah!" ucap Reinz sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas

"Nyem-Nyem"

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, dia melihat teman-temannya yang masih tengah tertidur. Melihat itu, dia pun berusaha membangunkan teman-temannya dengan alarm buatannya ini.

"Baiklah, akan kubangunkan mereka"

Wung!

Wuuush!

Cklek! Cklek!

Tep!

Alarm sudah terpasang di dekat telinga mereka masing-masing dan Reinz segera menjauh dari mereka kurang lebih sejauh 10 meter.

"3…"

"2…"

"1!"

Tik…

…

KRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! KRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! KRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! KRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! KRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! KRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

"Wuaaaah! Ada apa ini?!" teriak Tresium

Dia melihat sebuah alarm yang ada di sampingnya dan dia melihat ke arah Reinz dan berkata…

"REINZ! KAU!"

Saat Tresium berusaha mengejar Reinz dan akhirnya mereka malah kejar-kejaran, ke-8 temannya sudah bangun dan berhasil menghancurkan semua alarm itu.

"Uuuh… Reinz-onii-chan usil sekali sih~, telinga Quadra jadi sakit nih" ucap Quadrasium sambil mengusap-usap telinganya

"Ya, Reinz-onii-chan itu sungguh usil, telingaku juga jadi sakit" ucap Quinqueium

Yang lainnya pun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup basa-basinya. Ayo kita ke desa terakhir"

"Ya!"

Akhirnya tanpa basa-basi, mereka semua sudah pergi ke desa terakhir.

Di desa terakhir, desa WarmHeart terlihat Arkain yang bersiap-siap untuk melawan ke-10 makhluk itu meski dia juga harus melawan Reinz.

"Heh, ayo kita bertarung "bersama". Reinz…"

Di sisi lain, Reinz berpikir yang sama dengan Arkain…

"(Heh, ayo kita bertarung "bersama". Arkain…)"

1 jam 30 menit kemudian…

Perjalanan mereka menjadi terlambat dikarenakan oleh hadangan pasukan monster dan pasukan manusia yang melawan mereka.

Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung!

Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing!

Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!

Mereka menghabisi semua pasukan itu, dalam sekejap setengah pasukan monster dan manusia itu lenyap!

"Wahai hambaku yang setia dan tunduk padaku, dengarlah suaraku ini, suara dari makhluk paling sempurna ini, kumohon muncullah dan hancurkan semua yang menghalangiku!" teriak ke-10 makhluk itu

Bwuuuuuuuung!

Seketika itu, muncullah raksasa yang sangaaaaat besar! Besarnya 1000 kali lipat dari manusia! Sekitar 100 meter! Dengan tanduk yang mungkin seperti iblis, sayap iblis yang hitam, badan yang besar dan kuat, wajah yang menakutkan seperti iblis itu berusaha untuk menghancurkan semua yang dianggapnya musuh!

Swing!

Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!

Raksasa itu mengeluarkan sinar laser dari matanya! Sinar laser itu mengenai semua pasukan itu dan semua pasukan itu lenyap tanpa berbekas!

"Baiklah, semua pasukan itu sudah lenyap. Ayo kita kedalam"

"Ya"

Mereka pun pergi kedalam desa WarmHeart untuk menghabisi semua penduduk disana, melihat itu Reinz menjadi berpikir.

"(B-Bagaimana ini? Mereka semua sudah sampai di desa, aku… aku harus menetapi janjiku untuk bertarung dengan Arkain juga. Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Arkain, kumohon cepatlah datang!)"

Ketika Reinz berpikir seperti itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam keungungan, bermata biru laut yang menggunakan jubah hitam di depan ke-10 makhluk itu. Melihat itu, Reinz pun berkata dalam hati…

"(Arkain! Akhirnya kau datang!)"

Karena ada seorang manusia di depan mereka, Unusium pun berkata dengan muka yang kesal…

"Hah? Siapa manusia ini?"

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan dari Unusium, Arkain mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

Set

Melihat tangan Arkan yang kedepan itu, Unusium pun berkata…

"Hah? Mau apa kau, manusia? Mau melawan kami? Hahahaha! Lucu sekali kau ini!" ucap Unusium sambil tertawa

Tanpa memperdulikan tawaan dari Unusium, Arkain mengucapkan sesuatu…

"Wahai hambaku yang patuh dan taat padaku, Raja dari semua pedang, Raja pedang yang bahkan bisa membunuh dewa, muncullah dihadapanku dan hancurkan semua musuh yang menghalangiku!"

Sriiiing!

Seketika itu, sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk! Lalu sebuah pedang yang seukuran pedang normal keluar. Melihat ukuran pedang itu, Tresium pun berkata sambil tertawa…

"Hahahaha, kau mau melawan kami dengan pedang itu? Lucu sekali kau ini, manusia"

Bentuk pedang itu terlihat seperti pedang-pedang yang ada di toko para manusia tapi Arkain memegangnya.

Tep

Lalu, dia mengayunkan pedangnya tepat ke bahu Tresium dan…

"Heh? Mau mengayunkannya ya? Silahkan, ahahaha-"

Jruaaaassss!

"Uuaaaaaggggghhhhh!" teriak Tresium kesakitan

Melihat Tresium kesakitan seperti itu, teman-temannya pun terkejut dan berkata…

"Hah! Bagaimana bisa?!" teriak semua temannya kecuali Reinz

Sementara itu, Reinz sedikit melongo dan terdiam. Di dalam hatinya dia berkata…

"(A-Arkain, inikah kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya? A-Aku sampai tidak percaya akan itu)"

"K-Kau, beraninya kau!" teriak Unusium

Wuuuuush

"Terima ini!"

Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung!

Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing! Dzing!

Seketika itu, muncullah 1000 lingkaran sihir yang melayang di udara.

Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!

"Hahahaha! Mati kau, manusia! Dasar makhluk rendahan! Mau melawan kami?!"

Wuuuuuush

Sebuah kabut yang tebal akibat dari ledakan sihir itu. Kabut itu makin menipis dan menampilkan sosok seorang laki-laki yang masih berdiri dengan tegap.

Melihat itu, Unusium dkk berkata…

"Hah! Ti-Tidak kena?!"

Lalu, Unusium pun berkata…

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?!" teriak Unusium sambil langsung menyerang ke arah Arkain

Wuuuush

Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung!

Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!

Unusium menembakkan sihirnya langsung kedepan Arkain, diikuti oleh semua teman-temannya kecuali Reinz.

"**Magic : Barrier Shield**" ucap Arkain

Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!

Semua sihir itu mengarah ke Arkain, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah cermin tembus pandang berada di depan Arkain yang melindungi Arkain dari serangan itu.

Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!

Dhuaaaaaarrrrr!

Sihir itu meledak! Tapi…. Arkain tak terluka meskipun pelindungnya lumayan menerima kerusakan.

"Hebat juga kalian ya, bisa merusak pelindungku"

Kita lewati langsung ke bagian duel antara Reinz dan Arkain…

Terlihat, Reinz dan Arkain saling memukul satu sama lain dengan tinju mereka. Ekspresi mereka terlihat senang dan bahagia, meskipun mereka aslinya adalah musuh.

"Hehehe, kau kuat juga ya. Reinz"

Lalu, Reinz pun berkata…

"Kau juga, tak kusangka"

Buak! Duak! Buak! Buak! Buak!

Akibat lamanya waktu mereka saling adu tinju, mereka pun akhirnya mempunyai solusinya yaitu… duel **Magic**.

"Baiklah, sebagai penutupannya. Ayo kita keluarkan **Magic** terkuat kita, mau?" tawar Arkain

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan. Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya dengan **Magic** terkuat kita" jawab Reinz

Mereka pun akhirnya setuju dan segera merapalkan mantra untuk **Magic** terkuat mereka…

"Wahai hambaku yang patuh dan taat padaku, Raja dari para Raja, muncullah di hadapanku dan hancurkan semua yang menghalangiku!" teriak mereka berdua

Wuuuuuush

Seketika itu pula, muncullah sebah armor yang mirip tapi warnanya beda. Yang satunya berwarna hitam dan satunya berwarna putih, armor hitam adalah milik Arkain dan armor putih adalah milik Reinz.

Mereka pun memakai armor mereka masing-masing dan menatap satu sama lain…

Lalu mereka berkata…

"Ini… duel yang menyenangkan, Reinz" ucap Arkain sambil tersenyum

Mendengarnya, Reinz pun menjadi tersenyum dan berkata….

"Ya, ini memang menyenangkan, Arkain"

Lalu, mereka berdua berlari ke arah lawan mereka masing-masing dan saling beradu tinju mereka.

Buak!

Buak!

Kedua tinju itu mengarah ke muka mereka berdua!

"Guuuuh!"

Mereka saling beradu siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang akan kalah, tinju mereka saling beradu kuat!

Grrrrkkkkk

Salah satu tinju mulai melemah, itu adalah tinju dari Reinz! Otomatis, Reinz menjadi terdorong karena kuatnya tinju dari Arkain.

Buaaaak!

Reinz terjatuh, tumbang oleh kuatnya kepalan tinju Arkain. Melihat itu, Arkain berkata…

"Inilah akhirnya, kawan…"

Mendengar itu, Reinz menjadi tersenyum dan berkata…

"Ya, inilah akhirnya…"

Bruk

Reinz terjatuh di tanah, Arkain masih bisa berdiri meskipun tidak sebegitu tegap. Seketika itu pula, Reinz berkata…

"…Arkain, mulailah penyegelannya…" ucap Reinz dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

"Ya… akan kumulai…."

Wuuung

Arkain mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, seketika itu pula. Sebuah pola yang berbentuk bintang muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Wahai, hambaku yang taat dan patuh padaku, Raja yang menyegel segalanya, Dewa yang menyegel segalanya, kabulkan dan bantulah aku dengan kekuatanmu itu untuk menyegel makhluk yang tidak patuh padamu!"

Sriiing

Pola berbentuk bintang itu menjadi bercahaya! Lalu badan dari Unusium dkk melayang menuju ke setiap altar yang dibawahnya ada pola berbentuk bintang kecil yang berjumlah 10.

Tep

Sebelum itu, Arkain berkata sambil tersenyum dan menangis…

"…Reinz…"

"!"

"Tolong… penuhilah harapan dari impian kita…"

Mendengar itu, Reinz pun berkata sambil tersenyum dan menangis…

"Ya, akan kulakukan itu… kawan…"

"Terima kasih…"

Reinz menjawabnya dengan anggukan, lalu Arkain berteriak…

"Penyegelan…. dimulai!"

Wuuuuuuuuung

Drrrtttt! Drrrtttt! Drrrtttt! Drrrtttt!

Sebuah kristal menyelubungi badan ke-10 makhluk itu dan di atasnya terdapat angka dari 1 – 10.

Criing! Criing! Criing! Criing! Criing! Criing! Criing! Criing! Criing! Criing!

Kristal pun menyelubungi ke-10 makhluk itu, lalu Arkain…

"…Akhirnya…selesai juga, Reinz…"

Bruk!

Seketika itu, Arkain tumbang! Detak jantungnya sudah berhenti, tanda dia sudah meninggal karena penyegelan tersebut!

Criing!

Semua makhluk itu sudah tersegel dengan sempurna, dunia terselamatkan, Arkain menjadi pahlawan, ke-10 makhluk itu mulai dibenci dan ditakuti, tapi mereka tidak tahu kebenaran dari persahabatan Reinz dan Arkain. Karena nama atau ras ke-10 makhluk itu tidak diketahui, orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai 'Unknown' dan mereka menyebut peperangan itu sebagai 'Armageddon'.


End file.
